


Одноклассница

by Kumchibapchi



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss, ノラガミ | Noragami (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumchibapchi/pseuds/Kumchibapchi
Summary: Когда душа Хиери в очередной раз покидает тело, девушке кажется, что новенькая смотрит прямо на нее. Или не кажется?
Relationships: Iki Hiyori/Yato
Kudos: 3





	Одноклассница

Просыпаясь в школу, Хиери была уверена, что этот день пройдет точно также, как другие. Планировала незаметно быстро отучиться, оставить тело дома спать и отправиться к Богине Бедности, чтобы позаниматься с Юкинэ, как и обещала. Мальчик делал успехи, несмотря на то, что проходил программу старшей школы, в которую не успел поступить, поэтому она невероятно им гордилась, не собираясь прерывать обучение без веской на то причины. Сегодняшний день предвещал быть богатым на приятные события, ведь не только Юкинэ должен был ждать ее в Храме, и Икки не могла дождаться конца занятий, чтобы поскорее уйти. Однако, с самого начала, как только она переступила порог класса, все пошло против ее планов, напоминая, что никогда все не бывает так гладко, как нам того хочется.

В помещении звучал громкий гул голосов одноклассников, которые стояли в центре класса и пытались перекричать друг друга, окружив кого-то. Хиёри замерла, сжимая в руке ремешок своей сумки, когда один парень повернул голову в ее сторону, открывая для нее небольшой обзор на девушку, которая находилась в круге из любопытных подростков. Новая ученица приветливо улыбалась им и иногда смущенно махала руками, стараясь ответить хотя бы на половину вопросов до того, как начнется первый урок. Икки четко почувствовала ее внимательный взгляд на себе, а затем услышала испуганный крик подруги, заставивший всех, включая ее саму, вздрогнуть и резко опустить взгляд на пол около входа:

— Боже! Хиери не успела зайти в класс, как снова уснула! Я начинаю всерьез волноваться, это ведь происходит уже два года!

И действительно: ее тело мирно посапывало на полу, чудом не ударившись головой о порог, что она только что переступила, собираясь незаметно занять свою парту, а фантомный розовый хвостик неизменно появился за спиной. Хиёри сразу же присела на колени рядом со своим телом, начиная аккуратно трясти теплую ладонь и хлопать по щекам, в надежде, что хоть раз это поможет. Ситуация была просто ужасной, даже несмотря на то, что за столько времени Икки давно привыкла терять тело где попало, чтобы затем бегать в истерике в его поисках и получать выговор от учителей, но сегодня ее преследовало плохое предчувствие, не давая относиться к произошедшему также беспечно, как обычно. Ее тело просто спит.

Хиери показалось, или новенькая действительно в упор посмотрела на нее?

Девочки аккуратно подняли спящее тело подруги, самоотверженно отгоняя парней всем, что попадало им под руки. В классе начался настоящий хаос, во время которого Хиери чувствовала себя не только беспомощной и растерянной, не имея возможности вернуться в собственное тело, но и невероятно смущеной. Рядом с ней появилось большое количество парней, многие из которых специально пришли из других классов, а одноклассницы объединенились, не позволяя тем даже просто подойти, не говоря о том, чтобы поднимать девушку на руки — после того, как она прославилась на всю школу, как «Школьница под псевдонимом Ято, исполняющая желания за пять йен», каждый из них хотел как-либо отпечататься в ее памяти, оказать помощь, либо понравиться, а ситуация, когда Икки нужно было отнести в медпункт, была как нельзя кстати для этого.

Девочки легко передавали спящее тело из рук в руки по кабинету, успевая бить юношей по рукам и заставляя хозяйку обеспокоенно летать за ним, пытаясь вселиться обратно, чтобы прекратить этот беспорядок. Нанами окинула взглядом кричащих одноклассников, обеспокоенно проследила за чужим телом, которое за какие-то несколько секунд успели ударить головой об стену несколько раз. Как только мальчик, перехвативший Хиери на руки, оказался ближе, как и другие, особо не заботясь о ее сохранности, Момодзоно резко дернула девушку за руку на себя, не позволяя упасть и аккуратно сажая за парту рядом.

— Не смей прикасаться к ней! — холодно отрезала она, стоило только парню сдвинуться к места, — Не мешай мне, иди в свой класс!

Девушка не торопилась опускать чужую голову на парту. Пока в классе продолжал стоять гул, а Хиери смогла позволить себе спокойно выдохнуть, прикрыв глаза, Нанами села на колени, позволив своей сумке аккуратно опуститься на пол, и свободной рукой достала из нее нужный амулет. Внезапно Икки распахнула глаза, сидя за партой, успев заметить, как чужие губы изгибаются в счастливой улыбке.

— Меня зовут Момодзоно Нанами, будем друзьями!

Богиня Земли продолжает невероятно сильно радоваться каждый раз, когда ее амулеты срабатывают правильно и совершенно не важно, сколько лет назад она научилась их делать. Главное, чтобы они не подвели, когда она встретит того, ради кого проделала весь этот долгий путь. Она — единственная, кто может показать этому подонку, что у каждого действия есть свои последствия, особенно, когда дело касается семьи и Храма Богини Земли.

— Икки Хиери! — смущенно представилась девушка, — У меня есть проблемы со сном.

Момодзоно лишь улыбается, заботливо наклеивая на ее лоб маленький пластырь, чтобы предотвратить возможное заражение через царапины, являющиеся последствиями «героизма» одноклассников. Как давно душа в прямом смысле рвется из тела этого ребенка? Куда? Она садится рядом с Хиери, осторожно опуская сумку на парту, когда в класс заходит пожилой учитель, строго смотря на всех из-под очков и кашляя.

Икки старается сосредоточиться на моторном голосе учителя, записывая конспект, но никак не может отделаться от плохого предчувствия, которое, словно сигнализация звенит в ее голове, со временем становясь только сильнее. Кажется, будто шестое чувство всеми силами старается предупредить девушку о чем-то, указать на возможную опасность, но все ускальзает от ее внимания, как песок между пальцев. Хиери незаметно бросает взгляд на Нанами, которая сидит рядом, склонив голову над учебником по биологии и позволив своим волосам, сильно напоминающим своим цветом шоколад, струиться на парту.

Она ведь могла увидеть душу Хиери тогда, прекрасно поняв, что никакие это не проблемы со сном, а что-то более серьезное?

Не могла ведь?

От этой мысли беспокойство стало только сильнее, практически заглушая в голове все мысли и заставляя не на шутку нервничать. Хиёри казалось, будто время остановилось на месте, словно попавшая на мороз горячая вода, а стрелки часов вовсе перестали двигаться, дразня ее. Ведь определенно Нанами сделала что-то, из-за чего ее душа вернулась в тело — чувство было не таким, как обычно, только вот, потеряв бдительность, Хиери упустила этот момент. Теперь ей оставалось только догадываться и переживать, не зная ничего наверняка и боясь спросить прямо.

От нее приятно пахнет, также, как от Бога.

Нанами не выглядела опасной и кажется хотела только помощь, но Хиери помнила, что нечто подобное чувствовала, когда впервые столкнулась с Фуджисаки, от которого потом появилось в прямом смысле невероятно много смертельных проблем. Ято продолжал разгребать их по сей день, а ей приходится каждый раз избегать Колдуна в коридорах собственной школы, чтобы не добавлять другим проблем и поводов беспокоиться за себя. Нанами, конечно, не Фуджисаки, но внутреннее беспокойство не унималось, нервируя девушку хотя бы по той причине, что кто-то смог силой заставить ее душу вернуться в тело, в то время как Бог, которому она готова доверить абсолютно все даже под угрозой гибели, до сих пор не знает, как это сделать.

Не то, чтобы Хиери все еще желала, чтобы ее жизнь стала прежней. Боже — нет, ни в коем случае! Сейчас девушка желает всегда быть рядом с ним и Юкинэ, боясь проснуться однажды без единого воспоминания о них, осознав, что все это было что-то вроде галлюциногенного сна в коме, после того как ее сбил автобус по пути домой.

— Если бы твой парень был здесь, то ничего подобного бы не произошло!

Громкий хлопок ладонью по парте заставил обеих девушек от неожиданности вздрогнуть и резко поднять головы от своих тетрадей, подарив удивленные взгляды невысокой девушке, которая сурово смотрела на Хиёри, слегка нагнувшись над партой. Если бы человеческий взгляд мог испускать молнии, то даже фантомная сущность полу-аякаши не спасла бы ее, позволив превратиться в горстку пепла и развеяться по классу.

Но пока Икки моментально почувствовала, как уши заливаются краской и неловко повела головой в сторону, дабы точно закрыть их волосами — раньше она действительно не обращала на подобные высказывания совершенно никакого внимания, но теперь все это приобрело немного иное значение. Ведь этот парень правда существовал, а не являлся плодом воображения ее лучших подруг, с помощью которого те пытались обосновать причину ее занятости и «внезапных исчезновений».

Появилось неожиданное желание слезно признаться, что если бы он был тут, то все прошло бы еще хуже, ведь именно Ято вселился в ее тело в тот день, прославив на всю школу и покалечив плечо спасательным прыжком в окно. Но Хиери сдержалась, прикусив себе язык — им не стоит знать такие подробности о ее жизни и Божественной Одержимости, которую он практиковал впервые, иначе решат, что она сошла с ума или попала в секту. После них узнает и мама.

— Ама-чан, потише, пожалуйста! — быстро подоспела на помощь другая одноклассница, аккуратно поправляя свои очки, — Хиери-чан ведь сказала, что он учится-

— Не прикрывай ее, Ями! Ничего она не сказала! Только попробуй скажи мне, что его зовут Тоно-сама и я убью тебя прямо здесь!

Под ее грозным взглядом и тоном все три девушки чувствовали себя одинаково неуютно, желая спрятаться и нервно улыбаясь. Нанами не понимала, по какой причине Хиери держит в тайне от подруг даже имя своего возлюбленного, но знала, что у каждого человека бывают разные ситуации. В ее время было все куда проще, а может — очевиднее. Если бы не голос, отвлекший девушку от собственных мыслей, то она бы определенно провалилась в них так глубоко, что превратилась бы в камень, сидя здесь несчитанное количество времени.

— А у тебя, эм… новенькая? есть парень? — со смущением из-за того, что не смогла запомнить чужое имя с первого раза, поинтересовалась Ами.

Нанами не успела даже подумать, что девочка невероятно сильно напоминает Рэй-чан, как буднично произнесла, даже не отвлекаясь от своего занятия:

— Я замужем.

Девушка поняла, что что-то не так, когда в классе воцарилась звенящая тишина, словно кто-то поставил на паузу фильм или отключил звук. Некоторые ученики, невольно услышавшие чужой разговор, удивленно застыли за своими партами; кто-то победно улыбался, принимая выигранные деньги, пока остальные молчали, наблюдая. В сумке началось еле заметное движение, которое не скрылось от внимания Нанами, оповещая, что что-то случилось. Быстрее, чем на нее посыпались вопросы, Момодзоно неловко улыбнулась, поднимаясь из-за парты с сумкой и проговаривая:

— Ох, я ведь забыла взять воду, глупая! Пойду, куплю, пока урок не начался!

Она быстро пересекла класс, хлопнув за собой дверью, но времени паниковать из-за произошедшего не было. Нанами шустро побежала по коридору, заполненному учениками, пытаясь найти укромное место и избегая столкновений.

Убедившись, что осталась одна, Нанами аккуратно вытащила из сумки маленькую обезьянку, обеспокоенно спрашивая:

— Что такое, Мамору-кун?

— Он здесь, — серьёзно сказал Шинигами, — Я чувствую его энергию, Нанами.

Богиня кивнула, подняла руки повыше, помогая ему перелезть на свое плечо. Достала из сумки все свои талисманы, аккуратно складывая их в карманы школьного пиджака. Девушка быстро вышла в коридор, осматриваясь вокруг в поисках похожего человека и закалывая волосы небольшой заколкой другой эпохи. Возможно, он также, как и Мамору, чувствует ее присутствие здесь и придет сам, но Момодзоно не хотела тратить время на то, в чем была не уверена. Время расплаты приближалось, но Богиня не собиралась позволить ему умереть просто, не рассказав о том, кто волнует ее в первую очередь. Достаточно времени этот жалкий мужчина упивался победой, пока Нанами не могла выйти из заточения, чтобы показать, что бывает с теми, кто позволяет себе вредить не только Богине Земли, но и ее семье.

Пока Шинигами тихо сидел на плече, Нанами достала свободный пергамент, прижала его к стене, чтобы было удобнее писать и отпустила готовый амулет, позволяя ему лететь к тому, чьё имя въелось в белый лист. До конца большой перемены оставалось несколько минут, когда девушка распахнула дверь, ведущую на крышу школы, встретившись взглядом с тем, кого последний раз видела при падении собственного Храма несчитанное количество веков назад. Он приветливо улыбается, словно встретив давнего друга, а затем произносит:

— Давай спокойно поговорим. Иначе ты разнесешь эту школу к чертовой матери, Нанами.

Фуджисаки расслабленно идет ей навстречу, готовясь в любой момент защищаться, пока Нанами закрывает дверь на крышу. Когда-то давно он был частым гостем у Храма Микагэ и совсем не вызывал сегодняшних ненависти и отвращения только собственным видом и нахальной улыбкой. Но спустя столько времени при мысли о нем Нанами не чувствует никаких положительных эмоций, понимая, что от того, кого она знала ранее, сейчас не осталось ничего. Перед ней скорее давно Падший Бог, нежели тот неловкий сосед, который просил ее руку и сердце, не принимая всерьез Брак, ранее заключенный с диким Лисом.

Нанами старается держать дистанцию, не теряя бдительность, когда мужчина подходит ближе — несмотря на его взгляд, она не собирается доверять собственному врагу, по вине которого потеряла все, что имела.

— Я знаю, для чего ты здесь, но я ждал другого человека. Ты ведь беспомощна без своего Хранителя, согласись?

За всю жизнь она слышала подобное миллион раз. Существовало так много Богов, которые принижали ее, считая всего лишь жалким человеком, по ошибке получившим свою силу и заключившим договор с диким Лисом, который позорит других Хранителей. Но прошло время, Богиня Земли научилась своим обязанностям, доказала, что ни одно решение Микагэ не было ошибкой и стала бессмертной, зная себе цену.

Она пришла сюда не для того, чтобы тратить время на пустые разговоры, которыми Кото пытается ее отвлечь. Нанами совершенно не важно, что он ждал кого-то другого, поэтому девушка не обращает на эту фразу совершенно никакого внимания, раздраженно сверкнув глазами при упоминании Томоэ. После возвращения, Мамору был единственным, кто вернулся к ней и точно выжил, питаясь Божественной силой своей хозяйки.

Но сейчас было важно то, что волновало Богиню больше всего:

— Не смей говорить о нем! Где мой ребенок?!

Колдун хитро улыбнулся, щелкнув пальцами — именно этого вопроса он и ждал, прекрасно зная, что разговор о ребенке, пропавшим после той битвы, рано или поздно настанет. Только вот в его планы не входит никакое воссоединение семьи, но разве кто-то рассказывает собственные планы кому-то, кто может им помешать? Только дураки, в число которых он точно не входит. Мужчина давно усвоил, что пока не существует никакого способа завладеть сердцем женщины, когда та не испытывает тех же чувств, если, конечно, говорить о привычных для романтиков способах.

— Знаешь, дорогая моя Нанами, уж так вышло, что он уже слишком большой мальчик, чтобы нуждаться в матери, — наигранно грустно вздыхает Фуджисаки, решив, что не к чему притворяться, что не понимает, о ком идет речь, — Но я, конечно же, могу попробовать переубедить его в обратном, за небольшую, совсем незначительную, цену.

Момодзоно не успевает и вздохнуть, лишь отступив на шаг, как мужчина преодолевает расстояние между ними, резко фиксируя ее голову в одном положении. Сознание панически кричит, что она все-таки повелась на чужую болтовню, а руки рефлекторно тянуться к амулетам в кармане пиджака, когда девушка чувствует чужое дыхание на своих губах. Она резко и нервно дергается — всего один поцелуй и ее обязанности Бога Земли перейдут к другому человеку, лишая бывшую хозяйку способности видеть божественных существ и духов.

Однако, в следующую секунду до слуха Нанами доносится женский крик, и Фуджисаки исчезает из ее поля зрения так быстро, словно на него обрушился невероятно сильный поток ветра, уносящий все на своем пути. Момодзоно не успевает прийти в себя, когда перед ее глазами появляется Икки — фандомный хвостик верно находится за ее спиной, но даже будучи в облике призрака-Аякаши, девушка не задерживается рядом с Кото, после того как сбивает его с ног с помощью своего любимого бойцовского приема. Она заслоняет собой Нанами, хмуро смотря на поднявшегося на ноги мужчину.

— Хиери! — в чужом отдаленном голосе слышится беспокойство, а Фуджисаки вскидывает голову, призывая свое орудие, когда видит знакомый силуэт, довольно улыбаясь.

Хиери понимает, что Бог недоволен, что она вступила в бой, но девушка просто не могла спокойно на это смотреть, не зная, что Ято находится где-то рядом. Кто бы помог Нанами, если бы она действительно осталась здесь одна, если бы Икки не забеспокоилась? Но Хиери второй раз повторять не нужно — она аккуратно хватает одноклассницу за руку, быстро отходя немного назад. Через несколько мгновений на крыше появляется еще один человек, сжимая в руках две перебинтованные катаны, и рывком нападает на Фуджисаки, оттесняя того назад.

— Вот как ты это делаешь! — шипит Ято, холодно смотря на своего отца.

— Тебя это злит, Ябоку? — изображая удивление, Кото вскидывает брови вверх, — Да брось, ты ведь у меня не жадный.

Взгляд Бога Войны наполняется холодом, говоря громче всяких слов. Он совершает резкий выпад вперед, скрещивая катаны между собой, и звон стали о сталь заполняет все пространство. Ято умелыми движениями атакует противника, полностью погрузившись в битву настолько, что не слышит ничего вокруг себя.

Улыбка стирается с лица Колдуна, когда звучит громкий трескающийся звон, а его Шинки, некоторое время назад став слегка тупым, громко кричит.

«Ято! Он треснул в нескольких местах!»

Испуганно кричит Юкинэ — это не производит на его Бога совершенно никакого влияния, поскольку слова проносятся мимо: во время битв в нем часто просыпался бесжалостный Бог Войны, не оставляющий на своем пути ни одного живого человека. Но мальчик не сбавляет обороты, несмотря ни на что — стоит ему хоть немножко сдержать силы, как Ято сам окажется в опасности из-за лезвия чужого орудия.

Если бы Мизучи по-прежнему была на стороне Отца, то бы всем пришлось несладко.

«Он сейчас сломается! Шинки не виноваты в войнах Богов, Ято!»

Нанами обеспокоенно следила за развернувшейся битвой, перебирая талисманы в поисках того, который мог бы оказаться полезным. Сперва девушка решила, что может воспользоваться появлением другого Бога, чтобы вместе с ним сразиться со своим врагом, но Хиери, крепко вцепившаяся в ее руку, была иного мнения. Икки знала, что в данной ситуации попытки оказать помощь только навредят Ябоку, неизвестно в чью сторону склонив вероятность победы, поэтому решила во что бы то ни стало защитить свою одноклассницу.

Услышав своего Шинки, Ято перехватил катаны поудобнее, защищаясь и размышляя над тем, как ему лучше поступить. Несмотря на то, что он не атаковал, а защищался, блокируя удары, парень не позволял себе отступать назад, чему Фуджисаки был только рад, улыбаясь. Нанами дождалась, когда Ято окажется рядом, чтобы позволить Мамору перепрыгнуть на его плечо — он был маленьким и легким, но здорово мог помочь во время ближнего боя, прекрасно испепеляя темных духов, которыми Кото буквально пропитался.

Битва на крыше школы никак не могла стать последней, и они оба прекрасно это понимали.

Фуджисаки увеличил расстояние между ними, наблюдая за замеревшей Нанами, которая вероятно боялась использовать свою силу, когда около ее цели находился другой Бог, которого она могла случайно зацепить. Девушка лишь создавала барьеры защиты, игнорируя тот факт, что Светлая магия забирает жизненные силы. Мужчина вновь улыбнулся — он потратил слишком много времени и должен был возвращаться назад, но по какой-то причине, своеобразный проигрыш не расстраивал его, заставляя гадать, что же будет дальше.

— Юкинэ, возвращайся.

Убедившись, что мальчик вернулся невредимым, Бог обнял подошедшую к нему Хиери, заботливо поцеловав в лоб.

* * *

Когда Нанами столкнулась с ними вечером около Храма Богини Бедности, то убедилась в своем предположении касательно Ябоку. Еще только переехав в этот город, девушка чувствовала знакомую энергию, но не могла понять, от кого она исходит, когда во время той самой битвы на крыше школы осознала простую истину — юноша в спортивном костюме и был тем, кого она так долго искала. Они разошлись не так давно, но оказались в одном и том же месте практически одновременно.

Кофуку неуверенно спустилась по ступенькам, не веря собственным глазам и что-то тихо пискнув, налетела на свою гостью, обняв ее за шею. Нанами улыбнулась, нежно гладя подругу по волосам, чувствуя, как ее рубашка пропитывается чужими слезами и молясь всем Богам, надеялась, что не заплачет сама. Бинбогами всегда отличалась тем, что редко сдерживала собственные эмоции, нисколько не стыдясь этого. Известие о падении Храма Богини Земли сильно повлияло на девушку, погрузив в настоящий Траур, который в итоге отпечатался не только на ней. Время шло, новый Бог не появлялся, подтверждая то, что Нанами осталась жива.

А потом произошло то, чего никто не ожидал.

Кофуку заботливо обняла подругу, вытирая слезы рукавом кофты и поднимаясь в Храм. Сев за стол, девушка протянула через него руку, приподнимая чужую челку, и облегченно вздохнула: метка, благодаря которой Момодзоно стала Богом, по-прежнему красовалась на ее лбу.

— Сегодня чуть не лишилась ее, — нервно улыбнувшись, Нанами слегка коснулась ее пальцами.

Дайкоку аккуратно поставил на стол чашки с чаем, все еще не веря в возвращение Богини, которую считали сгинувшей в царстве Изанами несколько веков назад. Он скрестил руки на груди, недовольно смотря на маленькую обезьянку, которая сидела на плече его Хозяйки, поедая печенье. Шинигами ответил ему тем же взглядом.

— Твой спиногрыз тоже у нас, кстати.

Нанами перевела на мужчину взгляд: именно за этим она и пришла сюда, надеясь получить помощь. Сейчас девушку не настолько сильно беспокоило то, что ее сын совершенно не помнит, кто она такая и является взрослым, как и сказал Фуджисаки, а то, что на него прицепился темный дух, которого та просто-напросто не успела уничтожить. Парень резко подхватил на руки Хиери, буркнул что-то о ее потерянном теле и, сказав Нанами спускаться с крыши, исчез вместе с мальчиком, который заинтересовано наблюдал за ее Шинигами.

— Ятуся о тебе знает, но не помнит, — крошки печенья с двойной силой сыпались на пол, а чай так и не был начат пить, когда Кофуку приблизилась к лицу подруги, чтобы сказать что-то важное: — Я соединила их нити Судьбы, прямо как это делаешь ты, моя хорошая!

Момодзоно поперхнулась чаем, начала кашлять и слегка махать руками, явно желая донести свои мысли, когда за спиной послышался звук открывающейся двери. Юкинэ не заинтересовано опустился рядом с Кофуку, подвинул ее чашку к себе и начал греть о нее свои руки, сверля взглядом своего Бога, который поднялся в Храм следом. Нанами, особо не обращая внимания на какие-то измерения в комнате, точно также, как Бинбогами ранее, поддалась к ее лицу, громко воскликнув:

— Его зовут не Ято и не Ябоку! Я понятия не имею, по какой причине даже ты, являясь его Божественной Матерью, можешь звать его чужим именем!

На этот раз тишина стала еще наиболее громкой, чем утром в классе. Кофоку удивленно округлила свои глаза, печенье упало на пол, Юкинэ, пытающийся незаметно стащить чашку своего не менее шокированого Бога, расжал пальцы, облив того кипятком. Парень громко закричал, а Хиери, только вошедшая в Храм и увидевшая свою новую знакомую, вспомнив, радостно проговорила:

— О, я забыла сказать, что Нанами-чан сегодня утром вернула мою душу в тело.

Девушка опустилась рядом с Ято, невинно хлопая ресницами, когда поняла, что, возможно, упустила какой-то важный разговор. Бог тем временем снял с себя куртку, смял ее практически в узел и кинул в своего Шинки:

— Убить меня вздумал!

Договорить ему не позволила Бинбогами, обращающаяся к растерянной Икки, чье тело давненько бухнулось на ковер за собственной прозрачной спиной, а линия жизни появилось за ней, неизменно напоминая кошачий хвост:

— Нанами и Ято решили пожениться! — неожиданно оповестила Богиня, наблюдая за тем, как меняется выражение лица девушки.

— Я его мама! Замужняя! — моментально воскликнула Нанами, — Кофуку, это не смешно!

Казалось, Богини нередко отвлекались на совместные разговоры, забывая о тех, кто был рядом.

Момодзоно порывисто вскочила на ноги, что-то вспомнив, быстро подошла к Ято и села рядом:

— Куда делся дух, который висел на тебе? — серьезно произнесла девушка, — Я Бог Земли и Плодородия, Момодзоно Нанами, а твой Храм, вероятно, тонет в Миазме!

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в 2019.   
> Я не уверена, что пояснения нужны, но так как на другой платформе нашёлся читатель, которому они пригодились, скину и сюда.
> 
> 1\. Аякаши практически то же самое, что тёмные духи в «Kamisama Hajimemashita». Едят богов и шинки. Хиери у нас полу-аякаши, чувствует запахи богов и может поднимать своё тело, выйдя из него.  
> 2\. Нанами может передать свои силы и обязанности через поцелуй. По этой причине Фуджисаки хочет ее поцеловать. Второй вариант — съесть ее сердце. Фраза: “Вот как ты это делаешь“ — отсылка к главе, в которой он поцеловал Хиери против ее воли.  
> 3\. В «Noragami» Миазма — болезнь Богов, которая появляется, если Шинки оскверняет своего Бога. В «Kamisama Hajimemashita» Миазма — сгусток негативной энергии, который является порталом в человеческий мир для темных духов.
> 
> AU:
> 
> 1\. Есть теории, что Ято на самом деле является другим Богом, но не помнит это, ибо был перерожден Фуджисаки. На основе нее и присутствует реакция Нанами на "чужое имя".  
> 2\. Нанами и Томоэ — родители Ято.   
> 3\. Когда уважаемая Богиня рожает, ее последователи строят Храм для ее ребенка, если тот наделен силой Бога. Также то, что Томоэ — Ёкай, позволяет Ято жить так долго.  
> 4\. Божественная мать — аналог крестной. Когда писала эту работу, хотела как-то связать их, показывая, что Ято не остался без поддержки после падения храма Нанами, но сейчас понимаю, что возможно сделала это зря. Я не хотела задеть чьи-то чувства!  
> 5\. При первой публикации я ставила Нанами и Фуджисаки в пейринг. Не знаю, как добавлять пейринги на этой платформе, поэтому просто говорю об этом.


End file.
